


too loud

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: genji is adjusting





	

He’s still not used to his body yet. It requires more concentration and focus to move each mechanical part: wiggling his fingers takes a different thought and action than walking or sheathing his blade. They are parts of a new body, an extension like his blade or a bow, no longer truly him.  _ It’s an adjustment _ , the doctor said,  _ these parts are you too, you just need time to adjust _ . 

Genji scoffed, or would have if his vocal chords worked the same way.  _ Adjustment _ . As if he would ever get used to this foreign body, his new abilities, being a tool wielded by Overwatch or Blackwatch or some shadowy U.N. figure. 

He flexed his mechanical hand, wiggling the fingers and feeling the cool air around them. Not only were his body parts different, his senses had changed too. Each was more sensitive, requiring less stimulation but feeling completely different than before. 

The one he struggled with now was sound. Commander Reyes had encouraged him to join his new squad in the mess hall for a meal and get to know them since they would work together closely. Not that he could eat, not that anyone truly cared. Reyes and Morrison wanted the squad to adjust to him, not the other way around.

Metal clinked against metal, voices spoke and shouted and laughed, plastic scraped food across plates or into mouths. Genji focused on the flex of his fingers, the new way his hand moved without muscles or tendons, instead with wires and machinery.

“Y’okay there?” A quiet voice jerked him out of his focus, and he turned his head sharply. The cowboy sat beside him, leaning on one elbow on the table and head tilting in Genji’s direction. His face was neutral, but his gaze was sharp. 

“Fine.” Genji clenched his fist and straightened his back. No weaknesses. If he was a tool, he would be a fine-tuned one. 

The cowboy was quiet for another moment before shrugging. “Alright. But I’m getting kinda antsy in here, all these people.” He tilted his head towards the door. “Wanna get some air?”

A crash sounded from behind them, likely only someone dropping a tray and spilling their food, but his new senses interpreted it as an immediate threat. Genji’s shoulders jerked up and his heart started racing. He only barely resisted whirling around and striking out at them, adrenaline (was it even adrenaline anymore?) surging through his body. 

He took a deep breath and nodded to the cowboy, striding out before waiting for him to follow. He thought about each step he took, focusing on making each leg and foot move as quickly as possible to flee the fear and anger and pain. 

It would be an adjustment. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
